Star, TC and the Pedohilic PissOn Part 2
by Star Darkmoor
Summary: Finally got the chance to post part two. So, enjoy and then give me feed-back.


(Part 2)

(Later that night)

Star and T.C sat in T.C's black painted bedroom, watching murder movies and laughing. T.C's house was centered in the middle of the woods, so there was no one for miles around, including her parents, which was why Star was spending the night. No one around for miles….So they thought.

They had just started to laugh yet again at the look on the man's face as his wife brought the ax down on his dick, when T.C suddenly muted the T.V, gazing at her bedroom with glazed eyes. "Hey!" Star complained, but T.C quickly slapped her. "Shut the fuck up for a second, Star.". Star complied, but sat crossed-legged, mumbling curses under her breathe. After a few minutes of this, T.C turned the sound on again and, staring at the T.V, said to Star, "I heard something downstairs. Go check it out." Star made a squawk of disapproval. "Why ME?!" she roared. "It's your own damn house!" "Exactly." T.C replied. "My house, my rules, correct?" Star sat, trying to find a way around this. Finally, she stood and crossed the room to the door, her green eyes blazing. "Scaredy Cat!" she yelled back at T.C, closing the door quickly as she threw a pillow at her. She moved swiftly to the staircase and made her way down into the moonlit kitchen. She was barely 3 feet into the room when a sudden movement behind her made her stop. But, before she could turn around, someone had pushed her roughly against the far wall. Her hands were being held behind her back, leaving her defenseless. Without thinking about what she was doing, she opened her mouth as wide as it would go (Which was a considerable amount.) and let out a scream that actually cracked the wine glass that was sitting on the table.

From upstairs, T.C snickered, wondering if Star was frozen outside her door, to scared to move down the stairs. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" T.C's hair stood on end as she heard her friends petrified scream from the ground below. Jumping up, she ran across the room to her bed, reached under her pillow and grabbed her shot gun. Checking to see if it was loaded, she stood again and began to race out into the hall.

She arrived downstairs a moment later to find Star, shorts around her ankles and cussing up a storm, being held to the kitchen wall by a man dressed completely in black. He was currently trying to get Star's underwear off, but she was putting up a HUGE fight. "Mother fucking son of bitch's ASSHOLE!!" she shrieked, turning her head to bite his hand. He let out a yell, but didn't stop. T.C observed this only for a moment, then she aimed her gun at the ceiling and fired a warning shot. It was enough. He loosened his grip on Star, turning around to see were the noise came from. Quicker then T.C's eyes could follow, Star moved over to stand next to her friend, pulling up her pants as she did so. "Who the HELL are you?!" T.C demanded, now taking aim on the man. He laughed darkly. "Don't you know, darling?" The voice sounded familiar. "Wait a minute…" Star murmured, a look of dawning spreading across her face. But, before she could respond, her assailant stepped into the moonlight. T.C gasped and Star cried out. It was the one and only: Mr. Friction. "SHOOT HIS BALLS OFF, T.C!!" Star growled. T.C took and aim and fired without hesitating. To her utter dismay, she missed, hitting her mother's vase instead, shattering it. "Shoot again!" Star commanded as the pedophilic teacher nut-job stepped towards. The two girls began backing up as T.C replied, "I would…but I just used my last bullet." Upon hearing this, Mr. Friction smiled wickedly and began to walk towards them. "RUN!" T.C shouted and the two girls bolted up the stairs and down the hall, Mr. Friction hot on their tail. When they reached T.C's bedroom, they turned quickly and locked the door, slamming it right as Mr. Friction reached for the doorknob. "You can't hide from me forever, my love's." he yelled through the door, already rattling the doorknob, thinking of different ways to enter. "Oh my god…." Star began, looking from the door to T.C and back again. "What the hell do we do now?!" "Don't worry," T.C cringed, apparently thinking about something that greatly disturbed her. I have a plan."

One hour later, Mr. Friction was still in the hall way, angry now that he had run out of ways to get the door open. But suddenly, to his great surprise, the door flew open on its own accord. There, lying on a love-seat in the center of the room, wearing a string bikini and looking EXTREMLY sluttish, was T.C. "Come to mama." She purred at him. His mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out, his eyes wide with excitement, he leaped across the room and began kissing T.C all over. Someone stepped out from behind the door, but he was too preoccupied to notice. Then, Star let out a yell and ran at him, hitting over the head with the otherwise useless shotgun. He immediately slumped to the floor, a pool of blood forming around his head, obviously dead. "Good plan." Star complimented as T.C grimaced with discomfort. "Whadda we do with the body?" T.C smiled at her friend and Star smiled back, knowing exactly what T.C was thinking.

(The next day at school)

Star and T.C sat at the black-topped science table at the back of the room, as they always did. Mrs. Dorabanger was droning on and on and on again about some sort of "physics test" that would affect "half of their grades"…It sounded like complete gibberish to T.C as she sat watching Star hit her head repeatedly on the desk in boredom. Suddenly, Mrs. Dorabanger paused and said, "I wonder where Mr. Friction's gotten to…Must out sick or somethin'." Then, she began her lecture again, not taking any notice at the fact that Star and T.C were now rolling on the floor laughing their heads off at the back of the room.

(End)

So…that's it for the first story. I haven't gotten very many reviews yet…and I need them. Damn the critics and Love the lovers!

-Star

Meanwhile, deep in the forest behind T.C's house, a dark chuckle could be heard coming from the earth below a wooden marker stating, "PLEASE STOMP ON THIS PILE OF SHITTY, SHITTY, SHIT….SHITTNESS…"

JOIN OUR TWO HERIONES NEXT TIME IN "STAR and T.C in: THE UNDEAD PEDOPHILE"!!


End file.
